Airplanes
by Erisella
Summary: Pre-Inception. Eames and Arthur never got along, but one night of drinking and meaningful conversation brought them together


Airplanes

Summary: Pre-Inception. Eames and Arthur never got along, but one night of drinking and meaningful conversation brought them together.

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I don't own any part of Inception or the lyrics to "Airplanes".

…~~~~…~~~~…

**1.**

"Do it!" Arthur was staring down the barrel of a gun, gritting his teeth to keep himself from screaming in agony. Blood was spilling out from a gunshot wound in his stomach and it took all of his self control to not cry out.

Eames looked him dead in the eyes and the point man saw that second of hesitation and doubt. The last thing he heard was the sound of the gun going off.

**2.**

Arthur was already tending to their mark, keeping him under longer, when Eames and Cobb woke from the dream. The forger glanced at the point man and wondered if he always threw himself back into work the moment he woke from being killed in a dream.

"Did you get it?" the point man asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

"We're all set," Cobb answered, running a hand through his hair. "Good job back there."

Eames wasn't sure what Arthur's job was supposed to be. This wasn't the first time he had worked with the two, but it was the first time he had seen the point man in action. The man could certainly shoot and fight, but it seemed as if his main purpose was to distract the projections.

"He'll be waking up soon. I suggest we pack up and go," the point man was already coiling up tubing and gathering up all their materials.

They all went through the motions of cleaning the room and getting out in less than three minutes. The car they had rented waited in the streets for them and they piled in without a word.

**3.**

"Don't you ever find time to let loose, darling?" Eames asked, leaning against the door frame, blocking Arthur's exit.

"I'm really not in the mood, Mr. Eames," the point man said, sounding irritated and tired.

The forger smirked, "I won't let you leave until you agree to come have a drink with me."

The younger man gave him a hard look. They stared at each other in tense silence for a long moment before Arthur sighed and gave in. He held his hand out, gesturing for Eames to lead the way. The forger's smirk turned to a full smile as he righted himself and lead the point man through the door.

**4.**

The venue the forger had chosen was loud and filled with people. They sat at the bar, side by side, each ordering their own drink. Eames went with a scotch on the rocks and was pleasantly surprised when Arthur followed suit.

"What exactly is your job supposed to be?" Eames asked, skipping all the small talk.

The point man glared at him, "I would hope you know what I do, unless you really are that dense."

"Love, you hurt me with your sharp, sharp words," the forger said in mock hurt, rubbing a hand over his heart.

"What is this about, Mr. Eames?"

"I simply wanted to know what you do. I know you gather the information and you do the research, but what do you do in the dream?"

Arthur paused, sipping his scotch, "I do whatever it takes to finish the job."

**5.**

Five drinks later, the two were more relaxed. Eames had the first two buttons on his shirt unbuttoned and Arthur had his sleeves rolled up and tie loosened. The forger felt like they were really starting to get along.

"I need some fresh air," the point man said, getting up from his seat and grabbing his jacket.

Eames followed without a word, watching the younger man walk without even stumbling. He had to give the guy credit. He knew how to hold his own.

The night air felt wonderful after being in a stuffy bar for so long and Eames took a long, deep breath. He looked over to the point man and saw that Arthur was enjoying the breath of fresh air as well.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Arthur asked.

"Anywhere you want, darling," Eames answered.

**6.**

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was soothing. They sat on the sea wall, watching the expanse of ocean stretch out before them. High tide kept them from going on the beach, but just being there under the moon, listening to the water in the dark was enough.

"I know what you're thinking," Arthur finally spoke, his voice steady, yet less controlled than before.

"And what exactly am I thinking, darling?" Eames asked, looking over at the other man, unable to read his expression.

The point man gave a smile as he turned his head toward the forger, "You're wondering why I'm so willing to die."

"A part of me does wonder."

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a red die, one that Eames had only seen once in the number of times they had worked together. He turned it in his hand, studying it, connecting with it.

"Because it reminds me of who I am," the point man answered. His voice was soft and vulnerable, sounding like he was really opening up.

In the moonlight, Eames caught the expression on the younger man's features. The guilt and the regret, but mostly he saw that flash of fear.

"I'm willing to die because in those moments before I wake, fear leaves me," Arthur continued, pocketing his totem, "And when I wake up, grounded in reality, I know who I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the point man."

"You don't always have to be."

"I know."

The sound of an airplane passing overhead made them both look up. The lights on the wings moving across the dark backdrop made it look like a shooting star, blazing across the night sky.

"Make a wish, darling," Eames said before carefully placing his hand cautiously on the other man's.

Arthur closed his eyes and breathed, taking hold of the forger's hand.

**7.**

Night soon turned to dawn and the two stayed on the sea wall, watching the sun slowly rising on the horizon, their hands still entwined. They shifted and looked at each other, regarding each other in their own way.

"Thank you," Arthur said, giving a genuine smile.

"You're welcome, love," Eames answered, his eyes focused on that smile he knew would be a rare, but wonderful sight.

"We should get back," the point man said, pulling his hand away from the forger's, "Cobb will worry once he realizes we're not at the hotel."

Before the younger man could get up, Eames put a hand on the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was gentle and chaste, just a motion of their lips pressing together in a closed lip kiss. The point man pulled back first and he wore an expression Eames wasn't sure he knew how to place.

"Don't think this means I like you," Arthur said quickly as he got up and straightened out his clothes.

"Oh I know, darling," Eames answered with a grin. He hadn't missed the smile on the younger man's face before he turned to start walking down the street.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

…~~~~…~~~~…

**Note:** I hope everyone who read this enjoyed the story. If you liked it, please leave a review and let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
